A Smile and a Sigh
by Sadie Lovegood
Summary: Harry finds Ginny after the Final Battle. Can she convince him to look up instead of down at his feet?


"**A Smile and a Sigh" **

_**A/N: **__I've never written Harry/Ginny before, and my profile obviously tells you why, but this was a challenge set before me by the oh-so-devious respitechristopher. Jerk. Haw. Haw. Anyway, my prompt was 'Harry finds Ginny after the final battle.' I was also challenged to post this on a Harry/Ginny fanfic website and get the regulars to say they like it, so it wasn't an option for me to spoof their relationship, which I still am not fond of (that's why it's shorter). Anyway, please review and let me know how I did for a first timer!_

* * *

The orange, yellow, blue, and green sparks filled the twilight sky and gave it more radiant color. Many wizards' sighs filled the field, others still sobbed rather hysterically. Some cheered, others were silent. The fireworks served two purposes this night: to celebrate the victory and to honor the fallen. It was dusk after the first day the Wizarding World was free of the tyrannical reign of Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter was nowhere to be seen. Rumor was he'd run away and was hiding out in Hogsmeade to avoid the swarms of adoring fans waiting to greet him. So instead, some of the other heroes were admired instead. Poor Neville Longbottom couldn't get away from the young witches listening to his tales from the days of Dumbledore's Army.

Fewer people who weren't at the front believed that Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood were heroes of the fray. They were both still underaged, after all. A few had come by and offered their congratulations. Few of them actually were aware that they, together with Hermione Granger, had managed to hold Bellatrix Lestrange at bay until Molly Weasley got at her…barely.

Ginny didn't want to think about her almost being hit by a Killing Curse. Nor did she want to think of her dead brother (although that was unavoidable). Truth be told, she didn't want to think of anything that happened last night. So she and Luna instead spent the day walking about the grounds with each other. Luna had a strange way of lifting Ginny's spirits, if only a few inches off the ground. Ron and Hermione joined them for a little while, but they then went off their own way. It didn't occur to Ginny at the time to ask her brother where Harry might have gone off to. By the time it did, it was too late, and Ron and Hermione had disappeared.

The Memorial to the Fallen was stunning and tragic, just as expected. Luna had gone off once she was told her father had arrived and was looking for her, and Ginny didn't exactly want to see anyone else save for one certain Boy Who Lived, so she watched the Memorial herself.

It started with Kingsley Shacklebolt announcing that he would be sworn in as temporary Minister for Magic and his first act was to build a cemetery outside of Hogsmeade for the Fallen, as well as a permanent Memorial at the Ministry Offices. A few of the battle survivors who were feeling brave got up to speak. Neville was among them, and he talked about Professor Lupin and how grand a teacher he was, and how now he, in turn, was inspired to go into teaching himself (though not as a DADA professor. Ginny was certain Neville would prefer his favored Herbology). Several people, including Oliver Wood, spoke about Fred, and it was at this point Ginny began edging towards the ends of the crowd in case she began crying and needed a getaway.

Now the commemorative fireworks tribute to the Fallen was ending, and the colors began fading as people, survivors, friends of survivors, and other witches and wizards, began heading home. Ginny knew she'd be spending another night or two on Hogwarts campus. Some of the survivors were helping to repair the school, comfort those who'd lost friends and family, and move bodies. Even if the other Weasleys went home (Bill and Fleur left right after the Memorial ended) Ginny knew she wanted to stay.

The crowd got much thinner. Ginny wove in and out of people until she realized that perhaps he wasn't even here. It would've probably made him physically ill to stay for the Memorial. So Ginny headed back up to Gryffindor Tower. She found no one in the Common room, so she sat and ignited a fire in the fireplace with her wand. She knew it was late spring, but it was still rather chilly. All she wanted to do was sit and stare at the flames. Sometimes, zoning out was better than solving a problem…

"I was looking for you at the Memorial—"

Ginny whipped her head around upon hearing that voice. Harry never looked worse as far as she had seen him. He was clearly tired. He still had several battle scars freshly lining his face and neck. Then again, Ginny had a few scars to show off for herself.

Instead of doing what she wanted, and running into his arms, Ginny patted the spot next to her on the sofa. She waited until Harry sat down and made himself comfortable before she spoke again.

"Were you hiding from your adoring fans in Hogsmeade?" she asked. Harry shook his head without even trying to crack a small smile.

"I was up in my room with Ron and Hermione for a lot of the day. They left so I could take a nap, then I went down to the Memorial to find you," Harry said. His words were mechanical and monotonous.

"Oh," was all Ginny said. "You sound awfully tired. I don't blame you."

Harry nodded silently. Ginny was beginning to feel awkward. Harry wasn't making any attempt to strike up more of a conversation.

"You could go home and rest as long as you need to," Ginny said.

"What home?" Harry asked. "Grimmauld Place? No, too many bad memories for me. I wouldn't be able to fall asleep in that house if I tried."

"Grimmauld Place never occurred to me. I meant The Burrow," Ginny corrected. "I always thought you considered The Burrow your home away from your aunt's house."

Harry did. Again, without even trying to smile, he nodded in solemn agreement.

"Won't be easy sleeping there either," Harry said. "You know why…"

Ginny nodded. "Yes, Mum's still very sad, of course. Dad and the others are doing their best. George won't cry. He won't talk to anyone. He even brushed me off," she noted. Harry looked at her, then, when she made eye contact, he quickly returned his gaze to his feet, his hands cupped together.

What seemed like an eternity ensued, but was only a few moments, Ginny spoke again.

"So what are you going to do? Are you coming back to finish your N.E.W.T.s?" Ginny asked.

Harry was silent another moment before speaking. "I really don't know yet. I trust you are…"

Ginny smiled weakly and nodded. "Of course. I think Mum would have it out with me for sure if I didn't."

"I think Ron and I are going to strike out on our own for the first time," Harry said. 'We talked a little about it earlier. Hermione said once she brings her parents back from Australia, she's going to find an apartment in London. I think Ron and I will share a place, and be roommates for awhile while we figure out what to do with our lives."

"Hermione's coming back to school next term, I assume?"

"If she didn't, I don't think anyone would," Harry said. "I think Ron will do whatever I choose to do, though," Harry mused. "What about you? Going to try and be an Auror?"

Ginny shook her head. "Not sure just yet what path I want to takew, but I'll leave the Dark Wizard Catching to you and Ron."

Harry looked at Ginny again. Ginny purposefully edged a little closer to him and ran her hand gently over his. Harry responded by folding his fingers around hers. Ginny felt her body get warmer, even though Harry's hands were cold.

"We've won the war, you know," Ginny suddenly said. Harry's train of through was halted in it's tracks. "Excuse me?"

"I know you're sad about those who died last night," Ginny said. "But I don't think you're realizing that we're victorious, and there is a reason to celebrate."

"It's still really hard to forget the fact that fifty people died for ME not twenty-four hours ago, Ginny! I've had rather enough of people dying for me!" Harry said, almost moaning. Ginny pressed her lips tightly together in a manner similar to her mother's.

"Once my Mum told me that sometimes when you're feeling so downbeat, a smile and a sigh can be enough to make you feel a little better," Ginny mused, reflecting back to when she was given this piece of wisdom from her mother.

"I don't really think I'm physically capable of smiling right now. I might get ill," Harry said. Ginny sighed.

"Does the idea that we can try again make you feel any better?" Ginny asked after a moment of pondering her next move. Harry looked into the fire, as if the fire was going to have the answer. "If you don't think so, I'm going to be offended," Ginny warned.

"Do you mind if we wait a little while…until I recuperate a bit more?" Harry asked.

"Take as long as you need," Ginny replied quickly with a brief nod. "I'll wait for you until we're eighty."

"I know," Harry mumbled at a barely audible volume. Harry and Ginny continued to hold hands and just stare into the fire. "You do understand, right? That I'm not so fond of the idea of striking up a love affair so soon after such a mass loss of life…"

"…you shouldn't spend so much time mourning, Harry," Ginny retorted. "Mourning doesn't become you."

Harry looked at Ginny, who smiled and looked into his green eyes, the eyes she was jealous of. Her own brown eyes were plain and common. His green eyes never ceased to startle her core as she looked directly into them.

"Doesn't become me?" Harry asked.

"It makes your scar pop out," Ginny said, being bold and taking her index finger and tracing the lightning-bolt scar on Harry's forehead lightly with her finger. It felt like someone was rubbing a smoothly piece of ice over a burned spot on Harry's skin. Harry sighed with pleasure and felt the very edges of his lips begin to curl upward.

Ginny was right. He did suddenly feel loads better. He decided to reward Ginny for her wise advice by giving her a gentle, thankful kiss…


End file.
